Tori Vega
Tori Vega was a competetor in Survivor Redemption Island. Profile Retrieved from CBS.com Personal Claim to Fame: ' I sing and have performed in resturants. I have also been a stunt double in a movie and sold one of my own songs. '''Pet Peeves: '''When a police officer assumes you've done something bad because your a teenager. (My Dads a cop)'3 Words to Describe You: '''Friendly, Spunky & Spicy '''If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be and Why? 1) My pear phone 2) Internet access 3) My childhood doll. Cuddle-Me-Cathy SURVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like: '''Hmm. I'd like to say Amanda Kimmel '''Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: '''I've been told I need to take risks. This is my risk. Also I watch the show with my dad. He always says that he could do it because he's a man. So i wanted to prove I could do it. '''Why You Think You’ll “Survive” SURVIVOR: I'm smart and social. I can easily adjust to people around me. I can see a villain from a hero and am very persuasive. '''Why You Think You Will Be the Sole SURVIVOR: '''I am determined. And when i have my sights set on something I will do whatever it takes to get what I want. I want sole-survivor. Life at camp Since the first day Tori showed great potential. She was a hard worker around camp aswell as in challenges. And from the first few days she already had a strong alliance with Mona Vanderwall and Robbie Shapiro. He effort in the immunity challeges really paid of and she made her team happy. However after a few days she made an enemy of Jade West. This could have been her downfall. Jade was set on getting Tori voted out. After Mona was gone Tori relied on Robbie. She promised to take him to the final three. She also added Sean onto her list. After havic lost an immunity challenge. Tori felt like her team would do the right thing and vote out Robbie or Jade. At that point they were most likely to flip at the merge. Unbeknown to Tori. The alliance of Jade and Aria were trying to get her voted out. They told Robbie that Tori was voting for him so he should vote for her. Tori however convinced Caleb and Andre to vote with her. Splitting the vote 3-3. At tribal Tori let it known that she knew she was in danger. She also let Robbie know that he should be worried too. This caused a stir at tribal. Ending with Robbie questioning the loyalty of their alliance. When it came down to the vote Tori, Andre and Caleb all voted for Robbie as planned. The others voted for Tori. It came down to a re-vote. Tori and Robbie were unable to vote. Putting their fate in the hands of Caleb, Andre , Aria and Jade. In the end Caleb decided that he didn't want to let it come down to rocks. So he voted Tori with Aria and Jade. Meaning Tori was the 7th person to leave the game and head to redemption island. Redemption Island At the immunity challenge Capezo were suprised to see Tori their. She didn't say anything about Havic though. She was up against Cat Valentine who had just beaten Mona, her former teammate. The challenge was to build a long can to reach 3 keys through a gate. Then you must use the keys to unlock the gate. Tori and Cat both build sturdy looking canes. However after retrieving all but one key Tori's cane falls apart. Meaning Cat could get her last key and win the duel. Tori is dissapointed and wishes them all the best of luck. Live Tribal Council Tori had alot of opinions at the reunion. One of those was who she thought would win. She revealed that she honestly thought it would be Andre as he played a good game. When Aria won she was suprised but didn't mind. Tori also stated that she loved watching it back home. She practically screamed at the TV. Seeing the stuff that you didn't see when you were out their. Tori was also complimented on her performance in challenges. She accepted the compliment with ease.